lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Adam West)
"Hello, friend! You haven't noticed any strange-looking people around here, have you?" - Batman Adam West's line when entering the game. "What dastardly deed have my greatest foes done now?" - Batman Adam West's second line when entering the game. "I'm not in Gotham anymore" - Batman Adam West's line when entering the game. Batman 66 is a character from the Batman (1966) (Franchise) that is playable in LEGO Dimensions. Background With his faithful sidekicks Robin (Burt Ward) , Batgirl and his loyal Butler Alfred Pennyworth by his side Batman protects the citizens of Gotham City from evil. With his utility belt of gadgetts including his famous Bat bombs and shark repellent he is ready for anything and his vehicles the bat mobile and bat copter make sure he always arrives on time. Dimensions Crisis Vehicles *Batmobile (1966) *Bat-Copter (1966) Adventure World *Gotham City 1966 *Bat Cave 1966 *Penguin's Submarine Abilities *Charge Transfer *Glide *Grapple *Rope Swing *Climb walls *Stealth (cape) *Electricity *Illumination *Intelligence Access *X Ray vision (magnifying glass) *Pole Vault *Boomerang *Silver LEGO Blow up (Bat Bomb) Quotes *''"I can't seem to get a break today"'' - Batman (Adam West) 's line when in combat. *''"Hey Chase do you know my friends Commissioner Gorden or Chief O'Hara?"'' - Batman's line when seeing Chase McCain . *''"Those fiends they've created an exact clone replica of me"'' - Batman (Adam West) to Batman (Adam West) . *''"What the.. I'm Batman you're a Batfan surely. Nice outfit though"'' - Batman (Adam West) to normal Batman or Excalibur Batman. *''"To the Batmobile"'' - Batman's line when riding his batmobile. *''"Batgirl you ready for this?"'' - Batman's line when seeing Batgirl. *"John Steed and Emma Peel" how wonderful to meet you again" - Batman (Adam West) line when seeing John Steed or Emma Peel . *''"Mr solo / Mister Kuryakin!!! did U.N.C.L.E send you?" ''- Batman's line when seeing either Napoleon Solo or Illya Kuryakin . *''"Boy Wonder, let's get to work" ''- Batman's line when seeing Robin (Burt Ward) . *''"Justice League? I don't what that is but I will honorably join it"'' - Batman's line when seeing the other Justice League members. *"Wonder Woman together we will bring Justice to our worlds" - Batman's line when seeing Wonder Woman. *''"What happened to Gotham?"'' - Batman when exploring the DC Comics or LEGO Batman Movie worlds. *''"I'll need Chief O'Hara to examine this"'' - Batman when obtaining a red or gold brick or a collectible. *''"Hey Angel what if Bruce Wayne is actually your boss Charlie Townsend? "'' - Batman's line when seeing any of the Charlie's Angels. *''"What do you mean we don't get along?" ''- Batman's line when seeing Superman. *"Cat Woman for once just be on our side" - Batman's line when seeing Catwoman (1966) *''"Hey normally we do the crash, bang, powing" ''- Batman's line when re-spawning in the game. *''"Back to the Batcave"'' - Batman's line when exiting the game. *''"The Bat Telephone rang gotta go"'' - Batman's second line when exiting the game. *"With this I can see if we'll still be here in 50 years". - Batman's line when riding the time train or Delorean. *''"Wow this is bigger than the Batcave and much shinier and cleaner"'' - Batman's line when entering the TARDIS. *''"You're that British Doctor with the Police Box aren't you?"'' - Batman's line when seeing the Doctor. Trivia *He was played by Adam West who reprises his role as himself and Batman In the game. *This is the second time he has been in a LEGO game and the Citizen in Peril The first was in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *His line when in the delorean or time train is to celebrate the show's 50th Anniversary in 2016. *His lines to John Steed, Emma Peel, Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin and Wonder Woman are all references to the Batma 66 Crossover graphic novels where he meets and works alongside them. *Unlike the other batmans he isn't a Justice League member. This wss because the idea was decades after the 1960s show ended. Category:Batman 1966 Category:Good Guys Category:Level Pack Character Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:1960s Characters